Lazy River Studios
Lazy River Studios is a dubbing studio located in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, United States. It provides dubbing services in English, Latin American Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, French, Hungarian, and Chinese along with complete post-production video and audio services. In the anime community, it is known for having been used for dubs by New England Anime Inc., Gotaku, and Richale Family Entertainment. It, Boston City Sound Studios, Multilanguage Advisory, Sunflower Post, and Reel-to-Real Audio Services form the main group of anime dubbing studios in the New England region. It was founded in 2003 after David Enyart and Elisabeth Jensdatter bought Audiotron, Inc. Voice actors English * Fern Davidson - Voice actor. She was born in Salt Lake City, Utah, U.S. in 1980. * Madison Casta - Voice actor. She was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico in 1992. * David Jones McGynn - Voice actor. He was born in Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1965. * Corbin Arkhangelsky - Voice actor. He was born in Nikolaevsk, Alaska, U.S. in 1982 and first worked for Reel-to-Real Audio Services in New Hampshire. * Kate Halsson - Voice actor. She was born in Oradea, Romania in 1990. * Brian Kerry - Voice actor. He was born in Leominster, Massachusetts, U.S. in 2002. * David Bersen - Voice actor. He was born in Florida, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1985. * Smitty Kanagawa - Voice actor. He was born in San Francisco, California, U.S. in 1975. * Dennis Aakula - Voice actor. He was born in Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico in 1973. * Cassandra Muoy - Voice actor. She was born in Lowell, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1978. * Bob Key - Voice actor. He was born in Nome, Alaska, U.S. in 1970. * Kenny Drogat - Voice actor. He was born in Rochester, Minnesota, U.S. in 1980. * Danny Giannakopoulos - Voice actor. He was born in Thessaloniki, Greece in 1940. * Mike Giannakopoulos - Voice actor. He was born in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1970. * Peter Scott - Voice actor. He was born in Westminster, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1984. * Keiko Takaki - Voice actress. She was born in Great Barrington, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1980. * Mark Siemens - Voice actor. He was born in Lake Placid, New York, U.S. in 1965. * Andreas Carlsen - Voice actor. He was born in Rehoboth Beach, Delaware, U.S. in 1980. He is twins with Keisha Carlsen. * Keisha Carlsen - Voice actor. She was born in Rehoboth Beach, Delaware, U.S. in 1980. She is twins with Andreas Carlsen. Spanish * Juanita Ugarte - Voice actor. She was born in Havana, Cuba in 1982. * Marco Rodriguez Morales - Voice actor. He was born in La Asunción, Venezuela in 1973 and moved to Fitchburg in 2001. Portuguese * Gilberto De Freitas - Voice actor. He was born in Sao Paulo, Brazil in 1980 and moved to Fitchburg in 1998. * Leo Magalhães - Voice actor and singer. He was born in Portuguese Macau in 1970 and moved to the United States in 1993. Hungarian * Zsigmond Bollobás - Voice actor. He was born in Budapest, Hungary in 1954 and moved to Fitchburg in 1983. * Henrik Alföldi - Voice actor. He was born in Nyíregyháza, Hungary in 1971 and moved to Fitchburg in 1998. * Viktória Csupó - Voice actor. She was born in Bacău, Romania in 1963 and moved to Fitchburg in 1972. * Etu Mészáros - Voice actor. She was born in Tatabánya, Hungary in 1975 and moved to Fitchburg in 1990. * Vince Melis - Voice actor. He was born in Székesfehérvár, Hungary in 1961 and moved to Fitchburg in 1985. * Jakab Für - Voice actor. He was born in Veszprém, Hungary in 1963 and moved to Fitchburg in 1980. * Annácska Lévai - Voice actor. She was born in Lunenburg, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1985. * Kalliopé Bozsik - Voice actor. She was born in Tel Aviv, Israel in 1970 and moved to Fitchburg in 1993. * Lejla Eötvös - Voice actor. She was born in Budapest, Hungary in 1962 and moved to Fitchburg in 1980. * Doma Oláh - Voice actor. He was born in Budapest, Hungary in 1965 and moved to Fitchburg in 1988. * Megyer Horváth - Voice actor. He was born in Ráckeresztúr, Hungary in 1962 and moved to Fitchburg in 1982. * Géza el-Magyar - Voice actor. He was born in Giza, Egypt in 1956 and moved to Fitchburg in 1991. * Alvin Juhász - Voice actor. He was born in East Harlem, New York, U.S. in 1970. * Bence Keszthelyi - Voice actor. He was born in Győr, Hungary in 1961 and moved to Fitchburg in 1988. * János Bartha - Voice actor and singer. He was born in Berehove, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union in 1963 and moved to Fitchburg in 1985. * Ildikó Kiss - Voice actor. She was born in Jurová, Czechoslovakia in 1961 and moved to Fitchburg in 1974. * Tímea Dobay - Voice actor. She was born in Érd, Hungary in 1962 and moved to Fitchburg in 1993. * Coloman Lőrincz - Voice actor. He was born in Hódmezővásárhely, Hungary in 1975 and moved to Fitchburg in 1993. * Farkas Iglói - Voice actor. He was born in Hajdúböszörmény, Hungary in 1965 and moved to Fitchburg in 1990. * Jenő Madaras - Voice actor. He was born in Kiskunfélegyháza, Hungary in 1970 and moved to Fitchburg in 1995. * Csaba Heszlényi - Voice actor. He was born in Pápa, Hungary in 1963 and moved to Fitchburg in 1992. * Allen Bankuti - Voice actor. He was born in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1988. Bilingual * Karen Smithee - Voice actor. She was born in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1953 and works in English and Hungarian dubbing. * Sancho Aráoz - Voice actor. He was born in Bilbao, Spain in 1962 and moved to the United States in 1966, settling in Fitchburg in 1980. He works in English, Spanish, and Hungarian dubbing. * David Enyart - Voice actor. He was born in Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. in 1968. He works in English and Spanish dubbing, working in the latter under the name of David Tomás. * Ben Smithee - Voice actor. He was born in Lunenburg, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1987, and works in English and Hungarian dubbing. * Mina Torres Lopez - Voice actor. She was born in Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. in 1974, and works in English, Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, and Hungarian dubbing. Staff Directors English * David Enyart * Kate Halsson * Keiko Takaki Hungarian * Géza el-Magyar * Zsigmond Bollobás * Viktória Csupó * Keiko Takaki * Mina Torres Lopez Engineers * Robert Leopold * Keiko Takaki Translators English * Danny Giannakopoulos Hungarian * Vince Melis * Géza el-Magyar * Zsigmond Bollobás Category:Dubbing studios Category:Puerto Chango Category:United States Category:2003 Category:2000s Category:Dubbing Category:2003 establishments